Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying from You
Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying from You is a collaborative rap rock song by Jay-Z and Linkin Park. It is the first mashup track from the six-track EP Collision Course that was released on November 23, 2004, as a DMD single on Google Play. In 2004, the song itself made its charts in the UK. Releases * Collision Course (CD/DVD) * LP Underground 5 * How They Met (zwieR.Z.) (mashed with "In Stereo" by Fort Minor) Discriptions The song "Lying from You" that originally appeared from Meteora in 2003 is played over it with lyrics from the song by Linkin Park, with a pair of lyrics from Jay-Z's "Dirt Off Your Shoulder" that originally appeared from The Black Album. The intro of "Dirt Off Your Shoulder" is played during the first verse of "Lying from You". Live This song has been played live at the Roxy Theater in West Hollywood, California on July 18, 2004. It has also been played live at the LIVE 8 concert in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania by Linkin Park and Jay-Z, from the Linkin Park Underground EP LP Underground 5 that was released in November 2005. It also been played live at the Music for Relief Benefit Concert in 2005, the way the band and Jay-Z played it was by the band started the song then stop before Jay-Z's part, they stop for like 30 seconds to give Jay-Z a chance to come out and get prepare then the song is started. At the LIVE 8 festival, this was the last time the song was ever performed. Linkin Park used sample from "Dirt Off Your Shoulder" for the intro for "Lying from You" during their 2008 shows, a example of this would be from the DVD ''Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes''. Lyrics Park: "I ordered a frappuccino. Where's my fucking frappuccino? Alright, let's do this." When I pretend Everything is what I want it to be I look exactly like what you had always Wanted to see When I pretend I can’t forget about the criminal I am Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can/but I can’t pretend this is the way It will stay/I’m just Trying to bend the truth I can’t pretend I’m who you want me to be So I’m Lying my way from... Jay-Z: Yeah If you feelin' like a pimp, nigga, go and brush your shoulders off Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off Niggaz is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you Get, that, dirt off your shoulder I probably owe it to y'all, proud to be locked by the force Tryin' to hustle some things, that go with the Porsche Feelin' no remorse, feelin' like my hand was forced Middle finger to the law, Nigga, grippin' my balls All the ladies they love me, from the bleachers they screamin' All the ballers is bouncin' they like the way I be leanin' All the rappers be hatin', off the track that I'm makin' But all the hustlers they love it just to see one of us make it Came from the bottom the bottom, to the top of the pops Nigga London, Japan and I'm straight off the block Like a running back, get it man, I'm straight off the block I can run it back, Nigga, cause I'm straight with the Roc If you feelin' like a pimp Nigga, go and brush your shoulders off Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off Niggaz is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you Get, that, dirt off your shoulder You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder Your homie Hov' in position, in the kitchen with soda I just whipped up a watch, tryin' to get me a Rover Tryin' to stretch out the coca, like a wrestler, yes sir Keep the Heckler close, you know them smokers'll test ya But like, fifty-two cards when I'm, I'm through dealin' Now, fifty-two bars come out, now you feel 'em Now, fifty-two cars roll out, remove ceiling In case fifty-two broads come out, now you chillin' With a boss bitch of course S.C. on the sleeve At the 40/40 club, ESPN on the screen I paid a grip for the jeans, plus the slippers is clean No chrome on the wheels, I'm a grown-up for real, chill Park: Chill, yeah, I remember what they taught to me Remember condescending talk of who I outta be Remember listenin' to all of that and this again So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in And now you think this person really is me And I'm trying to bend the truth But, the more I push, the more I'm pullin' away 'Cause I'm lying my way from you (No, no turning back now) I wanna be pushed aside So, let me go (No, no turning back now) Lemme take back my life I'd rather be all alone (No turning back now) Anywhere on my own 'Cause I can see (No, no turning back now) The very worst part of you The very worst part of you Is me This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you runnin' from me Like this (like this) This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this (like this) This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this You.. (No turning back now) I wanna be pushed aside So let me go, (No, no turning back now) Lemme take back my life I'd rather be all alone (No turning back now) Anywhere on my own 'Cause I can see (No, no turning back now) The very worst part of you The very worst part of you Is me Jay-Z: Biatch! Category:Jay-Z Songs Category:Linkin Park Songs